Marketing and communication of health messages is of critical importance to improving the health of the general population. The goals of this Center for Marketing and Health Communication are to bring together scientists and community partners to increase high quality marketing and communication research using novel methods, to test new marketing and communication interventions to improve health outcomes in health promotion/chronic disease prevention and control; and to identify methods of disseminating these marketing and communication strategies to appropriate sectors of the general public. We have brought together a discipline form academic researchers in health Services, Business, Communication, Epidemiology, Social Sciences, and Biostatistics, with appropriate community and public health partners. This Center proposes to focus three randomized trails and two cores on the problem of prevention and control of chronic diseases in populations currently experiencing disparities in the target behaviors. All trials use a common marketing /communication model to guide the selection of target audience, intervention package and evaluation of the effectiveness of intervention. All three interventions work with existing organizations to improve sustainability and dissemination after effectiveness is determined. The first project will test a marketing and communication intervention to improve colon cancer screening within a medical care financing agency provide health insurance for state employees. This Web-based intervention will encourage participants to engage in colon cancer screening activities. The second project will use communications strategies to increase the proportion of older low income adults who obtain blood pressure screening. This study will work within the traditional emergency medical response system to improve the program to increase the use of appropriate evidence0based prevention interventions among workplaces that employ low wage earning workers. This study packages existing effective interventions to improve overall employee health through employer level changes. These projects will advance the science of marketing and communication for health promotion. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]